


succession

by assassinactual



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinactual/pseuds/assassinactual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killing the Dean has some unforeseen consequences for Laura. Inspired by LaF’s line about mortal combat being a requirement for tenure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	succession

They’re alone, finally. A brief video explaining Carmilla was very much undead was recorded, their friends were herded out of the room, and the door was locked for the first time.

"Carm, I – "

She’s interrupted, not by someone barging in, but by a knock at the door.

"Ignore it, cupcake. Whatever you’ve got to say is more important." There’s another knock. "Go away! We’re trying to have a moment here!"

There’s silence, and after a few seconds Laura decides it’s safe to continue. This time, the sound of a key turning in the lock interrupts her.

As Carmilla disappears in a cloud of black smoke, Laura is rolling of the bed and grabbing the first weapon (a katana) she finds from under it. By the time she’s standing, Carmilla has rematerialized in in front of the door, ready to pounce on whatever comes through.

It turns out to be more of a who though. A short woman, wearing plain, office worker type clothes.

"Julie?" Carmilla asks incredulously. Her posture is slightly more relaxed now, but she’s still blocking the doorway.

"I’m here to speak to the Dean, Miss Karnstein. If you’ll let me through, please?" She doesn’t wait for a response, just elbows Carmilla out of her way and approaches Laura. "Miss Dean ma’am, I have some papers that I need you to sign if you have moment."

Laura can only sputter in confusion, while Carmilla collapses against the wardrobe, laughing. Julie just waits patiently, looking expectantly at Laura.

"You –oh my god – she’s – " Carmilla takes one more deep, steadying breath, then continues. "Julie here was Mother’s assistant. But since Silas has a ‘you kill it, you bought it’ policy for faculty positions, I suppose she’s your assistant now."

"What."

Julie, who was frowning while Carmilla was speaking, speaks up.

"Miss Karnstein is correct. Since you slew the old Dean of Students in lawful combat, The Book has recorded you as her successor. Now, as I was I saying ma’am, I have some - "

"Wait wait wait. Just wait a minute. How do you know it was me who killed her?"

"The Book recorded it. Don’t worry ma’am, everything was recorded properly and it was all legal, so there won’t be any problems for you."

“The Book? Why does that sound all capitalized and ominous? I don’t have time any more of this supernatural stuff, okay?”

Julie immediately straightens up and takes a step back.

"Of course, Your Terribleness. I apologize for interrupting ma’am." She punctuates each sentence with a little bow, and bows several more times as she backs up towards the door. When she reaches it, she spins around and flees down the hall.

While Carmilla is shutting and locking the door again, Laura collapses on the bed and lets out a scream of frustration.

"Why do these things keep happening? Can’t I just have ten minutes alone with my girlfriend?"

Carmilla, who has finished jamming a chair under the door knob, flops down beside Laura and takes her hand.

"Well you have to admit, Dean of Students is a pretty sweet gig for a girl two months into her first year." Laura’s glare almost burns a hole in her, even without vampiric powers. "Or we could find a way to get you out this horrible, horrible situation."

"Stop making fun of me."

"Sorry," Carmilla mumbles, so quiet Laura almost misses it.

"I just wanted to learn and have fun and be a normal student, but then all this stuff happened, and now I apparently have a job I’m not even remotely qualified for. What kind of school is this? Dropping rocks on people is no basis for a system of government.”

"Hey, look. Laura." Carmilla squeezes her hand, then pulls herself upright so she can see Laura. "We’ll sort this out. I’ve already got an idea how to get you out of this, no evil swords required. We can worry about later, okay?" Laura nods, reassured by Carmilla’s use of the word we. “So, girlfriend?”

Laura frowns, confused. Then she recalls the conversation with Julie.

"I – um – well, you see – "

Carmilla takes pity on her, and cuts her off with a kiss.

Laura’s brain doesn’t quite catch up though, and she mumbles ‘will you be my girlfriend?’ against Carmilla’s lips.


End file.
